Life is not fair
by Rori Potter
Summary: Everyone except her was dead. Searching for answers she finds Lily's diary and what she must do to change everything.


**Rating:** K+

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Lily/James, Hermione/?, and Albus/Minerva.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Everyone except her was dead. Searching for answers she finds Lily's diary and what she must do to change everything.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

Life is not fair

Chapter 1

Disguises and Lies

The cold breeze followed Hermione as she walked down the empty like street. No one was around and she knew this for a fact because they were all dead. Dead because Voldemort had killed everyone except her and Harry and then when they fought they ended up killing each other leaving her all alone. She had at first gathered many books, clothes (robes, Muggle clothing, and other) but when she had found Lily's diary she knew what she had to do. She had to go back in time and be Charlene Allwards.

She was the very person who would change everything for the better and the description fit the new her. The person she had become after she had seen the whole Weasley family die in front of her eye. She had searched for weeks on end trying to find out how to get back in time when she was struck with the sudden idea to look in Lily's diary. It had been right in front of her encoded so that only she could find it. Hermione followed what it had said step by step but now she had to do the last step.

The going back part. Hermione touched her pockets to see if all of her luggage was their and took the time turner thing that she had created because all of the real ones had been destroyed back in her fifth year. She closed her eyes as she left the object pull her through what she assumed was time. When she finally opened her eyes she had to gasp. She was on Hogwarts grounds.

It looked different from what she remembered. When it had been destroyed in her seventh year they had closed the school down to get it repaired but with Voldemort still out and about it never happened. She quietly worked her way to the headmaster's office. Before he had died he had said one word 'Butterfinger'. She said his last word and the staircase revealed itself to her. Hermione climbed on the staircase and let it take her up. She could hear someone yelling and she immediately knew who it was.

"How are we supposed to win when we don't have anyone who had the time to teach the students to defend themselves," Sirius yelled. "We need more people, Albus. We need someone who can train them." Hermione pushed the door open and came face to face with the original Order of Phoenix.

"What about me," Hermione asked. They all stared at her in shock. How had she heard them? They had made sure that no one would be able to hear them with many complex spells and charms. "I am immune to your pathetic spells and charms." Filius opened his mouth to argue but Albus held his hand up to stop him.

"They are hardly pathetic, Miss…," Albus began and Hermione smirked at them.

"Charlene Allwards," Hermione responded cheekily. Sirius stood up getting ready to attack her but Hermione stunned him with a flick of her wrist. They all looked shocked.

"How did you do that," Albus asked. Even he was shocked.

"I had training," Hermione said amusing. "The Dark Lord found me most interesting." This immediately raised havoc among the members as they attempted to attack her. Nothing worked. "I do not work with him you idiots. He hates my guts. He wanted a challenge so he trained. Right good luck it did him. I was able to get out of captivity and he lost his most challenging captive." All of them stared at her in awe. How was she standing in front of them after going up against him?

"Why do you wish to work here," Albus asked. "With your talents the Ministry could make good use of you." Hermione sneered at the word Ministry.

"Because they are babbling idiots who know nothings," Hermione sneered. Her eyes were dangerously flashing. "I need to be somewhere where my talents can be used for good not miniscule tasks." They all exchanged looks.

"Could you please take the stunner off of Sirius," Remus asked. Hermione looked down to Sirius.

"As long as he doesn't try to attack me," Hermione answered. "I prefer not to attack friends." All of them looked confused but Sirius was unstunned. He stood and hugged Hermione.

"Charlene, why didn't you say it was you," Sirius asked staring at her annoyed. Charlene gave him a cocky grin.

"Well, my dear friend I did not expect you to hex me on sight," Charlene answered.

"You know her," Remus asked shocked. Charlene turned to him with her eyebrows raised.

"We used to live across the street from each other," Sirius said jumping up and down. He seemed to be off of his rocker for a moment before he added the last part. "That was until you moved."

"It wasn't my fault," huffed Charlene annoyed. "My parents were killed so I was sent to live with my aunt. Blasted bloody aunt. She hated my guts so much that she kicked me out on the street the second I turned 17. Got me captured because of her stupidity. I hope she suffers." Her eyes turned dark as she said this and Sirius shivered besides her.

"Isn't your aunt, my mother," Sirius asked. Charlene nodded still grinding her teeth in annoyance.

"I came just after you left," Charlene admitted bitterly. "As soon as I got there I continued my private lessons and then that welch had the nerve to…" She muttered something under her breath. Sirius turned a bright red and raised an eyebrow at her. "Votre tante est intolérable juste parce que je ne suivrais pas Voldemort." She then turned to Remus and began speaking again. Sono spiacente per che cosa quell'idiota Fenir lo aveva maledetto con. Lo aiuterò. Ci è qualcosa denominato la pozione di Wolfsbane e lo aiuterà a mantenere il vostro ind durante la trasformazione. So farla." Then she looked towards Lily and James. "Lo siento tan que le y a su marido están persiguiendo debido a esa profecía estúpida. Él necesita conseguir una vida. Puedo ayudarle a protegerse y a su niño." She turned to look at the four who had understanding looks on their faces. "Ich wünsche den alten Mann mich nicht verstehen, also halte ich Schaltungssprachen, damit Sie vier undertsand ich können."

_**these are not perfect translations so bear with me if you can speak these languages.**_

"I do not want the old man to understand me so I keep switching languages so that you four can understand me." (German to Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily.)

"Your aunt is intolerable just because I would not follow Voldemort." (French to Sirius)

"I am sorry for what that idiot Fenir had cursed you with. I will help you. There is something called the Wolfsbane potion and it will help you keep your mind during transformation. I know how to make it." (Italian to Remus)

"I am so sorry that you and your husband are being chased because of that stupid prophecy. He needs to get a life. I can help you protect yourselves and your child." (Spanish to James and Lily.)


End file.
